Silly Bella
by AsterEris
Summary: Silly Bella, always falling over her own feet... EdwardXBella drabble.  R


**Here's Bella/Edward fic! This is a one-shot, please read and review! Flames accepted, but not necessarily enjoyed.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bella!**

Bella was sitting in a plastic chair that had surely seen better days, hiding in the cool shade of the porch. The sun was high and hot today – as rare as that was in Forks, Bella wasn't surprised. It had been warming up for a few days now, and summer seemed to be at its height. Not to worry, she was sure that after the end of the week things would be cooling down considerably. It was good and bad, the cold, rainy weather that always passed by. Advantages were that Edward didn't need to cover up his dazzling skin, and they could walk around without unwanted attention. Disadvantages were rather obvious – rain was nobody's favorite form of bad weather.

Bella sipped her water, the ice cubes clinking around as she tipped the glass toward her lips. The cold liquid ran down her throat like a river of quicksilver, burning the roof of her mouth. She quickly drew the glass away again, enjoying the icy sweetness that lingered on her tongue. _Like ice cream, but better._

With a sigh, Bella set the glass down on a table that she had set up beside the chair. Charlie was gone for the day – he didn't say where, probably off fishing – so Bell was free. Of course, freedom meant spending every second of her day with Edward, and perhaps the rest of the Cullens. That was how it was in the summer - Charlie's absence meant Edward's presence.

So at the moment Bella was waiting. These days she amused herself with trying to guess how Edward would arrive – by car, on foot, or even something new. Usually it was by car, but sometimes he would surprise her by suddenly zooming in from the forest, a wake of swirling leaves fluttering behind him.

Today, it seemed, would be a car day – she didn't imagine that Edward, even with his marble-cold skin, would enjoy sprinting on a day like this. Besides, someone might see him, his diamond-like skin glittering in this uncharacteristic sunlight.

Bella was watching the road carefully, but she heard Edward's car before it came speeding into view. He pulled expertly into the driveway, clambered out of the car, loped up the steps and stood before her before she could even murmur a greeting.

"Hi," she squeaked, for a moment overpowered by his imposing handsomeness. But then he caught her eye and smiled the wide, crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Hello, Bella," he said casually. And as if she was nothing more than a very small pillow, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her, lightly, pulling away before she had a chance to fully react. She smiled up at him, her heart fluttering like a caged bird in her chest.

"Put me down," she ordered, fighting to keep the stern tone of voice.

"Of course," he said, his voice like silk as he gently deposited her on the old wooden deck of the porch.

"Er, come inside," Bella gestured at the door, swallowing the nervousness in her voice. No matter how many times she saw him, kissed him, hugged him, he always did the same thing to her – made her shaky and easily nauseated. It was one of the many things she loved about him, and she doubted that it would ever change, at least, she thought, until she forced him to Change her…

Edward took her hand and led her through the rickety door into the kitchen of Charlie's house, directing her toward the large plush sofa. Gratefully, Bella sunk into the comforting cushions of the couch, drawing Edward down beside her. He smiled again, and her head swam momentarily.

"Bella, Bella," he murmured, putting one, cold stone-like arm around her shoulder and placing the other beneath her chin. He pulled her head up and kissed her again, softly, before releasing her. Bella resisted the urge to kiss him back – knowing Edward, it could ruin everything.

"So," Bella began shakily, trying to pull herself together. "How are Alice and the others? Rosalie?"

Edward cocked his head. "Alice is doing very well. Since you returned from camp she's been dying to see you. I told her that I was first in line, and she pouted for a whole afternoon. Rosalie is the same, though I expect you know. The others are all well."

Bella nodded, smiling at Edward's joke.

They sat there for a long time, Bella leaning on his shoulder, his hand stroking her hair, talking. She never attempted to mention the Unmentionable thing, knowing that it would send Edward scurrying like he'd been bitten by a wasp. Bella was content just to chat about unimportant things – future summer plans, the whereabouts of other friends and family. Just sitting beside him would satiate her for as long as she was alive…and human.

Eventually, though, Bella realized that the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, and she knew that Charlie would be returning soon, from wherever he had been. She got to her feet, and Edward kissed her goodbye, smiling his lopsided smile.

She followed him to the door – and as she tried to walk down the steps, she tripped on the top step and began to soar toward the ground. In a flash, Edward's arm was beneath her, and before she knew what had happened she was in his arms, cradled like a baby against his smooth, marble chest.

"Silly Bella," he purred, and kissed her forehead tenderly.


End file.
